


Morning Call

by CraftKookies



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, gay phone sex, the dirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Nikki got handcuffed again, so did Tommy but they manage to have a bit of fun despite the situation.





	Morning Call

‘Dammit.’ Nikki groaned looking at up at the handcuffs that bound him to his bed.

There was a note from Doc saying today was a free day in their tour schedule and that he could use a few hours to think about all the expensive things he broke last night.

He rolled his eyes and called up Tommy’s room.

‘Hey man.’ Tommy groaned into the phone.

‘Doc cuffed me, come get me outta this shit.’ Nikki replied, getting right to it.

‘I would if I could Sixx, but he got me too.’ the drummer said.

Nikki heard the jingling of metal through the phone and he could tell Tommy was holding the phone by the handcuffs to let him know he was telling the truth,

‘Shit.’ Nikki sighed.

‘Mick is off doing who knows what and Vince ain’t picking up either.’ Tommy added.

‘Fuck what are we gonna do until that blond bitch gets up? I don’t even have a chick here to keep me entertained because she left last night.’ the bassist complained.

‘Same here, and now that we’re talking about it I could really go for a blow job right now.’ Tommy said.

‘Yeah, a nice wet mouth would make the time fly wouldn’t it T-bone.’ Nikki said.

It was at that moment Nikki felt the pit of his stomach fill with heat as his arousal suddenly grew, his cock was swelling.

‘Sixx?’ 

In his lust the bassist had almost forgotten he was on the phone.

‘Ya?’

‘I’m hard.’ Tommy said.

‘Me too...should we just…’ Nikki suggested.

‘Yeah, but could you like....’ 

‘What Tommy?’ Nikki asked, growing impatient, he was hard and ready to jerk off.

‘Don’t hang up.’ Tommy mumbled.

‘What?’

‘I can’t just jerk off, I need to at least hear someone else.’ the drummer tried to explain.

It was weird as hell to Nikki, he never had an issue getting off by himself, but he guessed for a romantic like Tommy all forms of sex required two.

‘Fine, whatever.’ he agreed as he placed the phone on speaker and used his one free hand to push down his pants and free his hard cock.

‘What are you doing now?’ Tommy asked.

‘Just taking down my pants, you?’

‘Slept ass naked.’ 

There was the sound of spitting and Nikki knew Tommy had just spit into his hand and was probably stroking himself now so he did the same, letting out a soft sigh.

‘Fuck...this weird man, doing this with you.’ the bassist said as he let his head fall back

‘Yeah, but it makes it that much hotter right? We shouldn’t be doing it, and that makes it fun...and hot.’

‘Such a fucking perv.’ Nikki laughed lightly as he let himself relax a bit.

‘God I wish I had a nice mouth to fuck into right now.’ Tommy whined.

Nikki bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind.

‘What if I were there?’ he asked softly.

A moment of silence passed and the bassist was sure he had fucked up and ruined this, whatever this was.

‘You do have a very pretty mouth.’ Tommy said finally.

Nikki let out a breath he didn’t recall holding.

‘Yeah, you think so? Never thought anything about myself could be called pretty.’

‘The rest of you is hot as fuck, but your mouth? Yeah I’d fuck it.’ the drummer smiled.

Nikki began stroking himself a bit faster and let out a small moan.

‘God you sound so fucking hot moaning in my ear.’ Tommy replied, and something about how he said that made Nikki a little light headed.

‘Let me hear you T-bone.’ he sighed.

The moan that Tommy let out was so soft that Nikki honestly almost missed it, but it was enough to make his cock jump.

‘Dude, I really wish I could see you right now. Handcuffed to a bed, dick out and hard, that pretty fucking mouth letting out all those hot ass moans.’ Tommy growled.

‘Oh fuck.’ Nikki moaned, biting his lip.

‘Fuck dude, I bet your mouth would feel so good on my cock.’

‘I don’t know man, I never sucked a cock before and yours ain’t small.’

‘Don’t worry Nikki Baby, I’d let you go nice and slow. Get used to it...the size of it.’ Tommy said huskily.

‘Yeah? Let me stroke it for second, run my hot wet tongue over the head...taste that precum of yours?’ 

‘Fuck yes~’ Tommy moaned.

‘Then I’d take you into my mouth, go down until I gag on it stroking the rest.’ Nikki said.

‘Shit Nikki, I bet you’d look good down there mmm~ sucking me off, looking up at me with those gorgeous fucking eyes.’

‘Mhmm, and I’d be jacking off the whole time, moaning on your cock.’ the bassist said as he began stroking himself faster.

He could practically see Tommy in his head right now, his lean naked body fully exposed and handcuffed to a bed in a trashed hotel room. Moaning as he touched himself, his black hair a complete mess and his face twisted in pleasure.

‘Oh fuck Sixx...I’m getting close.’ Tommy panted.

‘M-me too.’

For a second they just panted, both musicians desperately chasing their orgasms but having a hard time getting there.

‘Fuck~ Nikki I’m gonna cum.’ Tommy cried into the phone.

‘Cum in my fucking mouth T-bone!’ Nikki urged.

‘Fuck! Oh my God!’ the drummer growled as he came.

The sound of his bandmate cumming was just what Nikki needed to push him over the edge, making him spill all over himself.

He relaxed and took a minute to catch his breath, listening as Tommy did the same.

‘Woah man, that was...something.’ Nikki said breathlessly.

‘Yeah, so fucking hot.’ Tommy agreed.

‘Should we...do this again?’ Nikki asked.

‘Sure, but next time we’ll do it in person… if you’re into it.’

‘I’m in.’ he grinned.


End file.
